Efficient and cost effective transportation by a vehicle, whether by motor vehicle, train, airplane or boat, has become very important. Conserving energy and achieving the maximum benefit from the energy available is very important in achieving these goals. There has been some significant effort in recent years to produce an effective electrically powered automotive vehicle. There is a desire for such electric vehicles to be efficient and to maximize the possible trip milage available before recharging of batteries and the like. 
There has been a desire to be able to produce electrical energy for use in a vehicle and for storage of energy for future use in the vehicle. One effort has used propellers in an air tunnel with a Venturi as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,930—Dutchak. However, such propellers generate significant drag, and particularly at higher speeds, the drag can use more energy than is gained by the electrical generation system. A more recent effort is an electrically powered vehicle as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,843—Han et al., which again uses a fan to rotate an alternator to produce electricity to charge batteries. Hakala, even more recently, discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,781, a multi-stage impeller system  which includes high-speed impellers and low-speed impellers for driving an electric generator/alternator for generating electricity in an electric vehicle. Although Hakala uses two different impeller blades, he still uses impeller blades which produce significant drag. 